Cincin
by denayaira
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di akhir makan malam romantis Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah makan paling mewah se-Konoha? ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 606 words. Mind to read and review?


**Author's Note:**  
Salah satu drabble gaje dari thread Game Chain Drabble di Shrine. Entah kenapa jadi pengen diposting. Mungkin yang lain bakal nyusul juga. XD

Oh, ya, in case you're wondering, **taiyaki** itu kue panggang tradisional Jepang yang hampir serupa dengan dorayaki, tapi taiyaki ini berbentuk ikan, dan masing-masing kepingnya itu disatukan pake selai kacang merah, krim cokelat atau keju. Kenapa tidak ada penjelasan dalam fic? Karena baru ngejelasin di author's note aja saya udah jadi ngiler gini. LOL

BTW, terima kasih banyak buat _**Lady Bellatrix, **__**Uchiha Ichika, Lady Spain, Uzumaki Arisa, ELLE HANA, midnight strawberry, Light of Leviathan, kencana, Uchiha Nata-chan, ThELittleOraNgE, Kionkitchee, honeyf **_dan_** ambudaff**_ sayang yang sudah mau mereview Unordinary Chocolate. #peyukpeyuk :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto… or even a taiyaki. OTL

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

**_Cincin_**

**by: Nad**

* * *

Satu lagi malam yang sibuk di _Classic_—restaurant paling terkenal di kota Konoha, sekaligus juga yang paling mewah dan termahal. Hampir tak ada meja yang kosong, kursi-kursi yang berada di sisi setiap meja telah ditempati oleh para pengunjung. Kalaupun masih ada meja yang sama sekali kosong, meja itu sekalipun pastilah telah direservasi, dan mungkin sedang 'menunggu' pengunjungnya malam ini.

Para pelayan terlihat berlalu-lalang di sekitar pengunjung; berpindah dari meja ke meja, melayani pemesanan, mengantarkan makanan dan minuman yang telah dipesan, atau mungkin menerima permintaan kecil semacam minuman tambahan.

Beragam lampu berwarna putih dan kuning keemasan tersebar menerangi ruangan luas berinterior Eropa klasik yang menjadi ruang makan utama tempat ini. Tirai-tirai berwarna kuning gading menghiasi kusi-kusi jendela, sudut pintu, maupun menjadi _table skirt_ yang dipasang mengelilingi masing-masing meja. Bunyi gesekan biola dan tuts piano yang bersatu dalam _Serenade in D major_ karya indah Beethoven terdengar mengalun, menjadi latar belakang beragam perbincangan dari masing-masing meja dalam ruangan. Termasuk pula menjadi background dalam obrolan dua lelaki muda yang duduk berhadapan di sisi meja, terletak hanya semeter dari jendela ruangan itu.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu?" lelaki yang berambut pirang mengeluarkan tanyanya, tapi tidak berhenti menggigit _taiyaki_ yang menjadi makanan penutupnya malam ini. Lelaki bermata biru ini, Uzumaki Naruto, sesungguhnya heran karena merasa pasangannya tidak berhenti memandanginya sejak _cheese-taiyaki_ pesanannya sampai di meja.

"Kau mau, Sasuke?" ia bertanya lagi saat ia selesai menelan sisa kue di mulutnya. "Serius, sesekali kau harusnya melawan rasa bencimu terhadap makanan manis. Daripada kau jadi penasaran begini..."

"Hmph," lelaki muda yang satu mendengus angkuh. "Idiot. Memangnya orang bodoh mana lagi selain kau yang mau memesan _taiyaki_ saat makan di restoran yang reservasinya harus tiga bulan sebelumnya begini? Aku sedang menunggu _wine _pesananku."

Mendengar balasan kekasihnya itu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, lengkap dengan mulut yang juga dicibirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memandangiku, Brengsek," katanya kesal, "Aku jadi tidak konsen makan, tahu."

Lalu Naruto mengambil satu gigitan lagi pada kuenya, tidak pula membuang waktu lagi untuk mulai mengunyah—namun segera terhenti saat gigi-gigi gerahamnya menggigit sebuah benda keras.

Naruto hampir terpaku.

Lelaki berumur 22 tahun ini memaksakan dirinya untuk menelan sisa kue di mulutnya sembari menghindari benda keras tadi. Kemudian, saat lidahnya mencoba menganalisa benda apa gerangan yang berada di atas indera pengecapnya itu—tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pupil mata birunya segera melebar, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

_...S-salah sasaran? Tidak mungkin!_

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil serbet dengan tangan kirinya. Dikeluarkannya benda itu dari mulutnya, dan diambilnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya, sebelum diletakkannya benda itu di atas tangan kiri yang berlapis serbet tadi. Diselidikinya dengan seksama benda berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di tangannya itu melalui mata birunya.

_...Bukan. Yang ini perak. Ini bukan cincink—_

"..._So, will you marry me_?" kalimat itu memotong pemikiran Naruto.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya sang lelaki pirang pun segera memandang ke asal suara—kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki muda bermata oniks itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ia masih tetap duduk manis di tempatnya, tapi kali ini sembari menyandarkan siku di atas meja serta melipat dan menyatukan jemarinya di depan wajah, dan tak lupa memandang Naruto tepat di mata ... menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab kalimat itu. Pucat belum hilang dari wajahnya. Keringat dinginnya juga masih mengalir, dan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Jakunnya terlihat bergerak sejenak sebelum ia menggumam lirih, "...Brengsek, aku keduluan."

Tak ada balasan atas umpatan itu, tetapi Sasuke tentu tidak bisa menutupi rasa bingungnya. Satu alisnya terangkat dalam tanya. Naruto tak melihat itu tentu saja, tetapi akhirnya tanya Sasuke terjawab sedetik setelahnya.

"Pelayan!" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba, "Lain kali antarkan _wine_ dulu sebelum _dessert_-nya! Seharusnya malam ini aku yang **melamarnya**, tahu! Gara-gara kalian malah aku yang **dilamar**!"

_**[Fin]**_


End file.
